The Willing Well III: Apollo II: The Telling Truth
The Willing Well III: Apollo II: The Telling Truth is the fourteenth song on the 2005 album Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1 - From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness. This song is the third part of the four part "The Willing Well" suite, dealing with the Writer entering into the story to kill off Ambellina and set Claudio on the path to become The Crowing and end the story. This song is the second part of the "Apollo" suite, comprised of this song and track 6; Apollo I: The Writing Writer. This song reprises two other tracks in The Amory Wars. Namely, the opening guitar part from Blood Red Summer and slightly altered lyrics from Everything Evil are then sung. Lyrics In the worst of all your fears You have come so far to hear That in turn they’ve showered your name As the laughing stock Now by fire, you must hang As my word holds course through vein You will walk to the end of days I’ll gravitate towards you I will, in the now, hate you These days are numbered This close encounter To the heartland, through the madness I’ll make you wish You hadn’t burned our time before I’ll live through this In a manner cursed at my own accord (I don’t want to go...) So come on bitch, why aren’t you laughing now? (You left me here, to fend on my own) So cry on bitch, why aren’t you laughing now? In my presence, you will make Sure the fiction meets its fate That death will grace your face, my dear character Through these lessons you have learned All the worlds from here must burn For as God demands that the end we miss I’ll make you wish You hadn’t burned our time before I’ll live through this In a manner cursed at my own accord (I don’t want to go...) So come on bitch, why aren’t you laughing now? (You left me here, to fend on my own) So cry on bitch, why aren’t you laughing now? If my shame spills our worth across this floor Then tonight, goodnight, I’m Burning Star IV No, I don’t want to think of you No, I don’t even think of you anymore Goodnight, tonight goodbye Goodnight, tonight goodbye If then should they come home With failed attempt, we’ll know I won’t leave a stone unturned These worlds will surely burn... Wait, wait... Wait, wait... But what did I do to you... to deserve all of you? Jesse, bad boy! Just come look at what your brother did, To that girl’s precious, little whore of a body Jesse, bad boy! Just come look at what your brother did, To that girl’s precious, little whore of a body Jesse, just come look at what your brother did, To that girl’s precious, little whore of a body Jesse, just come look at what your brother did, To that girl’s precious, little whore of a body... I’ll make you wish You hadn’t burned our time before I’ll live through this In a manner cursed at my own accord (I don’t want to go...) So come on bitch, why aren’t you laughing now? (You left me here, to fend on my own) So cry on bitch, why aren’t you laughing now? If my shame spills our worth across this floor Then tonight, goodnight, I’m Burning Star IV No, I don’t want to think of you No, I don’t even think of you anymore Goodnight, tonight goodbye Goodnight, tonight goodbye But I don't wanna think of you No girl, I don't wanna think of you... anymore Goodnight, tonight, goodbye Goodnight, tonight, goodbye Category:Songs Category:Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1: From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness